In the Dark
by cooke munstr
Summary: Logan's begins to have second thoughts about his best friend, Carlos. (I'm bad at summaries)


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This is my first ever story on this website, and I've been on here for a while and I just thought "It's about time you make your own story. I wanna dedicate to the chick who won't date me after reading this, Katelyn and my best friend Honesty. I hope you enjoy this.

The sound of a clock ticking emitted in the pitch dark bedroom. It was not completely pitch black as Logan could make out shapes in his room. To the left of him was his nightstand and lamp. To the right was the window and dresser. In front of him was the closed door. Logan's heart beat was at a steady pace in unison with the clock. A trance was spelled upon him as he went into deep thought. His bestfriend Carlos was sleeping down stairs on the couch. Logan suggested that Carlos should sleep downstairs this time. Exhausted from an weekend evening of video games, movies, junk food, and bonding till 3 in the morning. Carlos must be fast asleep like the innocent looking child he is. But since the 8th grade Carlos and Logan have done not so pure things during their sleep overs. Loneliness got the best of Carlos as his dad had left his mother and him and disappeared to New York from Minnesota.

Enraged by this he seeks comfort in Logan who made him feel better after great deal of tears. "Logan, thank you. I'm really sorry if my crying just ruined the night." Carlos apologized. He wiped his nose with a kleenex and scratching his head. "It's no problem, I sure you would be there for me too. That's what friends are for after all." Logan replied with pearly smile. Logan's arms opened wide for another embrace. "I love you man." Carlos announced before folding into his arms. It lasted longer than a usual hug and Logan could feel Carlos' heart beat and the warmth he radiated. To Logan it didn't feel awkward it feel right, like maybe this was supposed to happen. "I love you too." Then he started patting Carlos' back. Maybe it was because of how comfortable Carlos felt with Logan or maybe it was how abandoned he felt inside himself, Carlos planned a small kiss on Logan's cheek. Logan's cheeks were flushed in response and he was bewilded as he actually wanted this to happen.

Carlos released and stared into the brown haired boy's eyes and those copper eyes looked back into his chocolate eyes. To break the tension in the livingroom which felt really ovenlike Logan grabbed Carlos' head and smashed their lips together. They closed their dark eyes as both of them could feel passion in the air. Bits of colors exploded in their mind as they could feel themselves merging. This was Logan's first kiss and he wanted plenty more after this. Logan tried to fight the urge but he had to unbind himself from Carlos' lips for air. Both boys stood there breathing heavily trying to recover some air. Carlos detached his blue shirt as it got in his way. Logan did the same and unbuttoned his shirt but got frustrated after the third button. "Lemme" Carlos uttered before undoing the buttons for him. The darker boy took an eyeful at the brown haired boy's skin. Tracing it with his eyes, figuring out where to strike next. His mouth savored over the boys potentially muscular body as it connected to his neck. Carlos sucked on the pulse. Leaving Logan's body vulnerable to Carlos's commands. The brown haired boy gently held Carlos's head while moaning and swearing, good thing his mom was out tonight with the girls. Logan noticed that his pants were really tight and compacting him, apparently so did Carlos. He proceeded slowly, looking at Logan for approval. Logan's head nodded fast. Carlos unzipped the brown haired boy's jeans and poking out the boxer flap was Logan's manhood. He took a brief stare at it as it wasn't to different looking from his own. Carlos pulled Logan's jeans and underwear down, exposing the skin to the air.

Logan shivered as the Carlos' cold hands grip his shaft. Carlos could feel Logan's pulse threw it. The darker boy tugged it back and forth. Knowing it was just like his own. The pace increased gradually. Logan's moans became more numerous. Carlos' hands got tired so he started using his mouth. Taking him all in at once. The lighter boy's hands lowered to the darker boy's hair for leverage. He felt himself about to release. Carlos knew it and kept going. The darker boy's hands were back for round two. Logan sneezed and his manhood explode all over Carlos' face. Feeling defenseless Logan collasped to the couch trying to catch his breath. Carlos stood over him with an adorable smirk on his face.

The uproarious sound of thunder interrupted Logan's memory and he was back in the dark. Not his living room with the boy who took his innocence. Not with the explosion of colors. Not in the moment of ecstasy. Lightning flashed filling his dark room making it luminous. It dispersed and left him in his solemn gloomy room again. Logan heard footsteps up the stairs. He knew exactly who they belonged to. The sounds got closer. Soon his door was creaking slowly as dark hands gripped it. "Logie?" a voice whispered in the room. "You up still?" Carlos entered the room and hovered over Logan's bed. Logan knew Carlos was afraid of thunder and lightning since they were kids. "You can sleep in my bed if you want." Logan spoke. Logan couldn't see it but Carlos was smiling like a kid. The brown haired boy scooted over to make room for his friend. The darker boy made himself comfortable. Logan could feel Carlos next to him, and a lot of skin. Carlos was wearing nothing more than boxers. Logan had to fight the temptation not to do it. Not to fool around with him. Not to love him. That's what Carlos wants. That's what Logan really wants. But he should not. "Look, Carlos we can't keep doing this. It isn't fair to Tara." Logan finally got it off his chest. He really just wants Carlos all to himself, he does not want to share him.

Carlos pulled Logan in for a kiss before he could say anything more. Logan's attempt to struggle was weak and he submitted to Carlos. The lighter boy shed of his pajama top and pants. Carlos' kisses taste like cinnamon and they are hot and heavy. Logan's hands are dancing all over the caramel skin. Both boys feeling each others' more toned muscular physiques. Carlos' planted his lips on Logan's pebble like nipples. Logan felt himself stirring up below the belt. He proceeded to moan, signaling Carlos. Logan searched for the lotion he kept in his nightstand. He handed it to Carlos. The caramel hands lubericate the lighter boys erection. Carlos began to straddle him. With some effort to squeeze his erection into his tight ass. Carlos bounced slowly as he had a slight doubt it would not fit. He winced as he got the feel. Logan gripped Carlos by the hips for balance. Carlos went up and down faster as he got the hang of it. Lightning flash then the crackle of thunder. He continued. Logan and Carlos' moans together seemed louder than the thunder. The lighter boy was shouting obscenities. The air smelled like their sweat and indulgence. Logan felt himself about to release. The momentum from the bed was helping Carlos as his pace was swift. Logan sneezed. Carlos shuttered as the lighter boy cam inside of him. Logan felt tender as he grasped Carlos from on top of him. They had loaded breaths.

Both boys knew they were not done. Carlos used more of the lotion on his uncut erection. Logan proceeded to turn on his chest but Carlos stopped him. The lighter boys legs were elevated and they begin to rest on the darker boys shoulders. Carlos teased around the entrance of Logan, circling. The caramel erection was plunged into the tight hole, causing the brown haired boy to grunt loudly in pain. It was slid out gently and then back in with care. The thrust began to accumulate as it didn't seen to hurt that much anyone. Their hands intertwined together as they pressed together. Carlos and Logan's lips soon met together as well. Then Logan saw it again, he saw the fireworks but they were more vivid. They were merging. Logan's butt was feeling sore as Carlos began to pound in it. Carlos gripped Logan's legs tighter as he release inside of him, causing shivers up Logan's back.

Carlos rolled over to his side. His face making visual contact with Logan's. Their lips collided. Carlos had that smirk on his face. They made an agreement mentally about Tara. Carlos forgot about the storm, for it was gone. Logan pressed his head against Carlos' bare chest. The two boys laid in Logan's dark room together. And their heartbeats matched the rhythm of the clock. To Logan it didn't seem so dark in his room because he was not alone.


End file.
